


Платформа особого назначения

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fun, Happy after the war story, Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Revenge, Romance, mentions of interfacing, story telling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Страшная месть доктора Нокаута (история, рассказанная в кругу автоботов).
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 4





	Платформа особого назначения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Berth. My Berth. His Berth.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370487) by [SirGhirahim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim). 



Раскаты громкого смеха сотрясали базу, когда автоботы слушали байки Уилджека о его бесшабашных похождениях. Бывалый рэкер мог поведать сотни историй, и его мастерство рассказчика всегда оставалось непревзойдённым.  
Смоукскрину стоило труда заставить себя перестать фыркать и наконец спросить:  
— Так что же такое «забить пистон»?  
Уилджек удивлённо уставился на него и расхохотался.  
— Неужели вы так молоды и невинны? — поинтересовался рэкер и снова заржал, когда Смоукскрин смущённо взглянул на него.  
— Ладно... Так и быть, — Уилджек всё же проникся к юнглингу сочувствием и решил его просветить. — «Забить пистон» — это когда мех или фем...  
— Но, но... Достаточно! — прервал его Рэтчет.  
— Что такого, док? Юноша хочет знать, — несмотря на попытки рэкера разжалобить его, старый медик был непреклонен.  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не развращал невинную искру своей пошлостью.  
— Ну... как скажешь, — вздохнул Уилджек, оборачиваясь к оставшемуся без объяснений Смоукскрину. — Прости, дружок, но тебе придётся выяснять это самостоятельно.  
Смоукскрин ещё некоторое время канючил, приставая с расспросами, но вскоре сдался.

Ночь продолжалась, и каждый из присутствующих автоботов, включая Оптимуса, делился своей историей. Даже Ультра Магнус сумел побороть свою застенчивость. В конце концов, единственным мехом в комнате, который так ничего не рассказал, остался Нокаут. Он слушал и смеялся наравне со всеми, но не поведал ни одной собственной истории, что не осталось без внимания жёлтого разведчика.  
— Эй, Нокаут, ты можешь что-нибудь рассказать? — поинтересовался Бамблби.  
Нокаут усмехнулся, глядя на него:  
— Разумеется, да.  
— Тогда почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал?  
— Да, Нокаут, выкладывай! — потребовал заинтригованный Смоукскрин.  
— Ни в коем случае, — ответил медик.  
— Что? Почему это нет? — удивился Балкхэд.  
— Потому что мне не хотелось бы, чтобы все замечательные истории, которые вы здесь рассказали или собираетесь рассказать, померкли на её фоне — объяснил Нокаут.  
Уилджек, приподнял надлинзовый щиток.  
— Если твоя история и вправду так хороша, ты просто обязан ей поделиться, — с усмешкой заявил он.  
— Вы уверены? — в последний раз спросил Нокаут. — Она навсегда останется непревзойдённой.  
— Может, ты всё-таки её расскажешь? — с лёгким нажимом произнесла Арси.  
— Ну что ж... — согласился Нокаут и прочистил свой вокалайзер. — Всё началось на мостике Немезиса, куда Мегатрон вызвал Брейкдауна и меня после того, как застукал нас, когда мы жарили друг друга в общем душе...

 _~flashback /on_  
Взбешённый Мегатрон угрожающе раскачивался из стороны в сторону, переступая с левой ноги на правую и отчитывая двух мехов, стоящих перед ним.  
— Это десятый раз, когда я ловлю вас во время интерфейса, — прошипел он. — Вы потеряли представление о приличиях? Или совсем не можете себя обуздать?  
Нокаут отчаянно боролся с желанием закатить свою оптику в ответ на сей риторический вопрос. Его разбирало любопытство, неужели Мегатрон был просто старым ревнивым ботом, который злился только из-за того, что у него давным-давно не было коннекта. Или, может быть, Старскрим перестал его удовлетворять? Он ухмыльнулся, представляя, как авиакоммандер открывается своему лорду.  
— Я сказал что-то смешное, Нокаут? — оскалился Мегатрон.  
— Ничего, мой господин, — ответил медик.  
Мегатрон зарычал от ярости и продолжил выговаривать своим подчиненным.  
— Я сыт по горло таким поведением и выбрал наказание, соответствующее вашему проступку, — его ухмылка заставила их обоих вздрогнуть, именно на такую реакцию он и рассчитывал. — Отныне вы будете работать по отдельности, в противоположных частях корабля, и я запрещаю вам видеться, вплоть до моего особого распоряжения.  
Нокаут и Брейкдаун были в ужасе. Никаких контактов друг с другом, и кто знает, как долго придётся ждать. Это сводило их с ума.  
_~flashback /off_

— Понимаю ваши чувства, — перебил рассказчика Уилджек. — Праймас знает, сколько раз Ультра Магнус ловил меня с разными ботами и пытался отстранить от любой деятельности, которую считал непрофессиональной, — усмехнулся он.  
Лицо командующего тотчас приобрело хмурое выражение:  
— Ваши действия были непрофессиональными и...  
Нокаут решительно оборвал его речь, возвращаясь к истории:  
— Итак, на чём мы остановились...

 _~flashback /on_  
Дни складывались в недели, а недели превратились в семь изнурительно долгих месяцев, пока Мегатрон наконец не снял наказание с одним финальным предупреждением.  
— Я надеюсь, исходя из полученного опыта, вы усвоили две вещи. Во-первых, вы оба можете держать себя в руках в течение длительного периода времени, а во-вторых, стоит мне обнаружить вас, вытворяющими что-то подобное снова, я уверяю, ваше наказание будет намного более суровым, чем то, что вы пережили.  
Брейкдаун и Нокаут не посмели сомневаться в словах лорда и, поклонившись, покинули его.

Вместе они вернулись в мебэй, и, как только двери закрылись, Брейкдаун подхватил Нокаута и водрузил его на их общую платформу. Он покрыл возлюбленного жаркими поцелуями, и облапал его корпус везде, куда только смог дотянуться.  
— Праймас, как я скучал по тебе, — отстранившись, признался Брейкдаун.  
— Да, и я тоже, — печально ответил Нокаут и отвёл взгляд.  
Заметив перемену в манере поведения своего партнёра, ассистент встревожился:  
— Что-то не так, Нокаут? Я сделал тебе больно?  
Алый медик вздохнул.  
— Нет. Я в порядке. Просто... — он опустил оптику, пытаясь подобрать правильное объяснение.  
Брейкдаун слез со своего партнёра и помог ему сесть.  
— В чём дело? Мы не виделись и не прикасались друг к другу целую вечность. Разве тебе этого не хочется? — спросил он.  
— Разумеется, да, — ответил Нокаут. — Просто я хочу сделать что-то незабываемое, то, чего никогда не было раньше, но я немного боюсь, что тебе это не понравится.  
Брейкдаун взглянул на Нокаута с лёгким удивлением, а потом издал негромкий смешок.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь отвергал твои предложения по поводу коннекта? — игриво спросил он.  
Нокаут хихикнул, вспомнив несколько приятных моментов из их совместных интерфейс-приключений.  
— Почему бы тебе не поделиться своей идеей со мной? — изобразив самую очаровательную улыбку, поинтересовался Брейкдаун.  
— Итак... — улыбнулся Нокаут в ответ.

Нужно было только дождаться подходящего случая, и он настал, когда Мегатрон покинул «Немезис» для битвы с Оптимусом Праймом. Для доктора и его ассистента это был идеальный момент, чтобы сделать свой ход.  
— И как я позволил себя уговорить? — сокрушался Брейкдаун, пока они вместе с Нокаутом шли по коридору.  
— Я не уговаривал. Ты сам согласился, как только выслушал мой план, — самодовольно заметил тот.  
Брейкдаун вздохнул. Как всегда, алый медик был прав.  
Когда два меха наконец достигли места назначения, Нокаут использовал свой медицинский перехватывающий код, чтобы разблокировать дверь. Они вошли внутрь, и врач снова запер её.  
— Что ж, это очаровательно, — произнёс Нокаут, оглядывая комнату Мегатрона.  
— Да уж. Она ему подходит, — сказал Брейкдаун, смущённо потирая заднюю часть своего шлема.  
Не тратя времени даром, Нокаут бросился к платформе Мегатрона и непринуждённо раскинулся на ней.  
— Подойди, Брейкдаун, — кокетливо молвил он. — Твой лорд требует, чтобы ты его отодрал.  
Ассистент с ухмылкой покачал шлемом и направился к Нокауту.  
— Это была великолепная идея, — сказал он и наградил медика поцелуем.  
_~flashback /off_

Все в комнате воззрились на Нокаута с удивлением или недоверием.  
— Ни квинта себе! — сказал Смоукскрин, нарушая молчание.  
— В... вы с Брейкдауном на платформе М... Мегатрона? — запинаясь, пробормотал Рэтчет.  
— Да. Это была наша грандиозная месть, о которой Мегатрон до сих пор понятия не имеет, — с гордостью сказал Нокаут.  
— Просто невероятно! — рассмеялся Бамблби, присоединившись к остальным.  
— Должен сказать вам, док, ни одна из моих историй не сравнится с этой, — признался охрипший от смеха Уилджек.  
— И что вы делали, когда он обнаружил беспорядок? — поинтересовался Балкхэд.  
— Не было никакого беспорядка. Разумеется, мы всё убрали, — ответил Нокаут. — Но, какое бы наказание после этого ни назначил нам Мегатрон, у нас всегда был повод посмеяться за его спиной, — хихикнул он, вызывая очередной взрыв смеха.


End file.
